No me digas adios
by Rika-Sora
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido ¿verdad Sasuke?. SasuSaku. Fic tragico


**Summary: Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido ¿verdad Sasuke?. SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino Sasuke estuviera mas de que novio de Sakura, Itachi con Atori :P (y que no se discuta!) y…Kakashi conmigo.**

Aclaracion: Es una pequeña modificación del capitulo 396 del manga.

_**--No me digas adiós—**_

--

--

--

--

--

--

-Sasuke-habló Suigetsu aliviado cuando lo vio despertar.

-¿Q..que paso?-preguntó aún un poco debilitado por su enfrentamiento con Itachi.

-¡Ganaste Sasuke-kun!-lo abrazó la pesada de Karin.

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó incrédulo quitándose a Karin de encima y viendo como Juugo asentía.

-Aunque aún…-dijo Suigetsu señalando un lugar donde se libraba otra batalla.

-¿Sakura y Naruto?-preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-Todo el grupo que venia en tu búsqueda se dividió para ir con un akatsuki distinto, en este grupo están Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura y Naruto peleando contra Tobi-explicó Juugo.

-Ya veo-pronunció Sasuke debilitado volviendo a quedar inconsciente-Sakura-dijo entre sueños.

Suigetsu sonrió.

Karin enfureció.

A Juugo le dio igual (N/A: jaja XD)

..

..

..

Mientras en otra parte luchaban arduamente Kakashi y su grupo…

-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan esta muy débil-dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Descansa Sakura-ordenó Kakashi esquivando hábilmente un golpe de Tobi.

-Iie, estoy bien-dijo dando un fuerte ataque…-¿nani?-preguntó desconcertada al ver a Tobi acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

-Si quiero ganar esta pelea, primero tengo que acabar contigo, sin tus jutsus médicos estoy mejor-lo oyó decir.

-¡Capitán Yamato!-dijo sorprendida al verlo interponerse y recibir el severo ataque.

-Sakura-dijo escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-¡No tienen que protegerme!-gritó enojada-yo también puedo-dijo levantándose y rápidamente cayendo.

-Sakura-chan-se acercó Naruto-debes descansar-pidió.

-Vaya, vaya-decia Karin a lo lejos viendo la pelea.

-Se nota que son fuertes-admitió Juugo.

-Si, en especial esa pelirrosa-dijo Suigetsu-y es lo contrario a ti Karin-dijo con burla-ella es bonita y tu fea.

-¡Cállate!-dijo pegándole indignada.

-Es verdad-dijo en un susurro que no escuchó Karin.

-Aunque se ve un poco debilitada-dijo Juugo tras examinarla.

-Je, soy mas fuerte que ella-se daba aires de superioridad Karin.

-Si lo que digas-dijo Suigetsu por lo bajo de forma sarcástica.

…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-Sakura gritó ya que este también la había protegido de un ataque de Tobi.

-Esto es muy divertido…todos protegiendo a la bebé del equipo-sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yo también puedo pelear-se defendió Sakura rompiendo el suelo con su gran fuerza.

-Al final tú también sabes pelear-rio burlonamente Tobi.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto al ver como recibía un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-Al final sigues siendo débil-pronunció Tobi.

-No es verdad-dijo levantándose como pudo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tobi desconcertado al ver como Naruto se ponía frente a ella para protegerla.

-Naruto-susurró Sakura al verlo, era casi su hermano y era su deber protegerlo también.

-Esto se terminará de una vez por todas-gritó Tobi haciendo unos sellos de lo que al parecer seria su ataque final-morirán-dijo antes de lanzarlo.

…

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-preguntó Sasuke incorporándose ante el extraño silencio de la atmosfera.

-Una hora aproximadamente-respondió Juugo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó levantándose y viendo que a lo lejos estaban ninjas de su antigua aldea y sus compañeros observaban atentos.

-…-nadie respondió haciendo que creciera la curiosidad de Sasuke.

Logró reconocer a Kakashi, estaban alrededor de algo..¿que era ese algo?. Se acercó para investigar.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-Karin lo siguió. A ellos se unieron Suigetsu y Juugo.

_¿Llantos?_

¿Lamentaciones?

_¿Tristeza?_

-Sasuke-dijo triste Kakashi al verlo acercarse…

_¿Lagrimas?_

¿El gran Kakashi lloraba?¿Porque?

Sasuke aún no comprendía. Se acercó un poco mas…vio a Naruto en el centro..logró distinguir una cabellera rosa.

-¡Sakura-chan, gomen!-oía disculparse a Naruto abrazando ese algo.

¿Por qué le pedía perdón a Sakura?...

No tardó mucho para darse cuenta…ese "algo" que abrazaba Naruto era a Sakura inconsciente.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta…

-Esta muerta-oyó decir a Kakashi y volteó a verlo.

-¿Cómo?-tardó mucho para procesar esas palabras…no entendía porque pero estaba en shock..estaba triste…enojado..muchos sentimientos encontrados.

La vio ahí..tirada y siendo sujetada por Naruto.

Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos pasando por su mejilla.

¿Por qué se sentía triste de la muerte de Sakura?

Se acercó a ella, vio que Naruto alzó la vista…se veía muy mal..tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y una mirada triste.

-Teme-suspiró Naruto con tristeza colocando a Sakura cuidadosamente en el suelo y retirándose de ahí acompañado de Hinata.

-Sakura-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

Se veía totalmente magullada, varios raspones, heridas sangrando, su piel blanca estaba fría, su rostro mostraba una gran calma.

Comenzó a llorar como nunca…ni siquiera con la muerte de su clan había sufrido tanto.

-Perdóname-dijo apretándola fuertemente ahogando su llanto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal acto del Uchiha.

Sasuke se sentía destrozado, se sentía culpable de la muerte de Sakura, nunca volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos jade, nunca mas la oiría decir tan feliz "Sasuke-kun" como solo ella sabia hacerlo, nunca le volvería a decir "eres una molestia".

La apretó mas contra si…si pudiera…daría la vida por ella. Se insultó mentalmente por no haberla aceptado cuando la tuvo.

-Sakura-seguía sollozando Sasuke mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sakura.

¿Cómo nunca antes se pudo dar cuenta que a medida que pasaba el tiempo la amaba mas?

-Sasuke-se acercó Naruto un poco más calmado pero sin dejar de llorar.

Este no respondió pero dio su aprobación para continuar.

-Antes de morir-hizo una pausa-me dijo que después de todo siempre te amo.

Eso fue un puñal en su corazón…

Las ultimas palabras de Sakura le profesaban su infinito amor una vez mas, aquella chica que por él estuvo dispuesto a desertar de la aldea, por él se volvió mas fuerte para llevarlo nuevamente a Konoha.

Se lamentaba ser el culpable de destruir los sueños de Sakura…

Porque como dicen por ahí…

- Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido ¿verdad Sasuke?-preguntó Kakashi.

**FIN**

**Momento! No se me echen encima…bueno espero que les haya gustado y review por favor :)**

**Atte**

**Kiraira**


End file.
